User blog:Heat-Gripper Archfiend/Tsunami Vortex
Part 1 Morning at Kadic: Odd's lounging and reading a comic, Jeremy is trying to up-grade the Skid, Yumi and Ulrich have finally admitted their feelings for each other and are on a date, Jared is texting his girlfriend, and Aelita is just browsing the library searching for a Sherlok Holmes. "Good morning Miss Ishiyama and Ulrich, how's your date(?) going?" Jim asked as they were sharing a root beer float. They both stopped, "Extravagant!" they both replied with joy in their eyes and smiles on their faces, "And how are you doing?" "Well, since you asked, I was sent here on a blind date." "Really? Wow," Ulrich stated completely shocked. "Didn't see that coming," Yumi replied. A woman about Jim's age walked upto Yumi and Ulrich and asked, "Excuse me, do you happen to know where I can find a 'Jim More-ales'?" The young couple pointed directly at Jim, more specifically, his stomach and both said, "That's him." "I'm Jim 'More-ALS,' are you Caroline Coraline Rosetta Anna Maria Chelseeya Kymers?" "No, that's my little sister, I'm Betty Lauren Madeline Tamika Chica Kymers." "Oops, sorry, that was last week's date, man was she annoying. *Flips card over* Ah! OK, you are who I'm looking for. *walks around the table and lightly touches Betty's hand* Would you by chance be related to Jared Kymers?" "Why yes! He's my son." {Ulrich's phone vibrates from a text} Ulrich picks up his phone and grabs Yumi's hand, "Trouble, that was Jeremy. He says it's urgent." "Alright," Yumi said right after she finished the last bit of the float, "let's go." The couple runs off together and leaves the older couple to themselves, meanwhile, Odd and Jared, who obtained the same text, bump into each other. "Hey Odd, I'm guessing you got J's text," he said lifting himself back up. "Yep, and I was on my way to his room." "Then let's go, man! ¡Rápido!" The duo then dashes off to Jeremy's room to find Aelita holding a kiss on Jeremy, with Jeremy's screams for help muffled, "MMPH! MPH MM!" Jared rushed over and practically yanked Aelita off of him, "Alright girly, no time for kissing. Now is a time to keep calm. What's the urgency J?" "You kinda just stopped it." "¡Qué?" Aelita was struggling to get free, "Let me go! I'm doing this because I want to!" Aelita demanded. Yumi and Ulrich stormed in and Ulrich asked, "What's the urgency? X.A.N.A. attack?" "I don't know, Aelita came in here and just started holding a kiss right over me. I was able to look past her and send the message on my phone. There are two possiblities I forsee, Ulrich's guess or--" "Her hormones suddenly skyrocketed and she can't keep herself away from you," Jared interupted. "I'm gonna go with a combination to be safe," Odd stated. "Let me talk to her in my room. Girl-to-girl. You three stay guard and if it sounds like there's a fight, come to my rescue. Jeremy, stay AWAY from Aelita. Got it?" Yumi stated and demanded. "No problem, I'm gonna be in the library," Jeremy lied as he rushed off to the factory to scan for towers. (End of Part 1.) Part 2 {Glass shatters in Yumi's room.} "AAHH!" Yumi screamed. Jared swung the door open, "What's wro--AH!" Yumi sent him flying back into the wall and held a kiss on Ulrich and Aelita stormed off to the library. Odd then yanked Yumi off Ulrich, "No Yumi, no going wild on Ulrich!" "PLEASE! Let me go!" Yumi pleaded as she struggled. "I'm gonna get Aelita, Ulrich, head to the factory. See if you can get a scan on towers." "Alright," Ulrich replied as he ran to the factory. Jared ran to the library and got Aelita, "Why are you acting like this, Aelita? I get you love Jeremy but this is a bit extreme. Why didn't you control yourself?" "I don't know," the young girl replied, "I just got this feeling and suddenly want to kiss Jeremy and not stop." "... Oh! I figured this out. Let's head to the factory before X.A.N.A. can really do too much with your vulnerable mind." "Alright," the young girl said as they started running to the factory. Meanwhile, all over the campus, males and females of various ages were holding kisses, Betty on Jim, Sissi on Herb (surprisingly enough), and Emily on Nicholas for examples. As Jared and Aelita were running to the factory, they were shocked to find a flock of birds chasing them. Dodging each little bird that flew at them, they kept getting more and more likely to trip. Eventually, they were joined by Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Kiwi who fended off the birds. Yumi ran ahead with Jared and Aelita to the factory, Odd and Ulrich went back and tried to yank the women off of the men and vice versa in a few cases. and back at the factory, the trio was not surprised to find Jeremy at his desk. "Alright, send us to X.A.N.A. land!" Jared stated enthuseastically while holding back Aelita. "OK, head into the scanners and you're off," Jeremy replied. The trio went into the scanners and were thus, virtualized into Lyoko. Then they were greeted by Creepers in the Desert Sector. "Welcome to cowboy country, population: snake-men," Jared stated calmly as he raised his bloody red shield. "Those are Creepers, I'll handle them," Yumi stated as she raised her fans, "They're easy to kill for me." "Alright, let's go Jared." Then after a while, three Mega-Bloks appears and all faced Aelita and Jared after a vicious roar, then William appeared and had his smug smile. "Uh.. Jeremy, we could use a little HELP!" Jared stated as he feared for his life. Part 3 {BOOM} A laser blast Jared deflected from the Mega-Blok had created a large explosion and the ground below said monster had completely disappeared and it fell into the Digital Sea creating a large splash that nearly dragged Jared and Aelita into it. William swung his blade at the duo and missed entirely. "Come and get me Willy. Unless your too Krankrelat!" Jared taunted in a snobby voice while motioning the "bring it on" sign. "GRAH! You will perrish you welp!" William replied under sheer rage in a disorted voice, "I will destroy all of creation! I am X.A.N.A.! The ultimate program! Destroyer of everything!" he boasted. "Shut-up!" Jared replied in an annoyed tone, "If you're so great, then: 1. Why do you always lose to us, the Lyoko Warriors? And 2, DODGE THIS YOU FREAK!" Jared said as he drew his leg back. "Huh?" William/X.A.N.A. asked in a confused voice. "Koo-YA-chee!" Jared yelled as he kicked William down below. William feel to the ground in seering pain after the hit and groaned in pain. "Oh, I think I just obtained a power, let's see how it works." Jared stated and "wondered as he grabbed William's leg and dangles him over the edge of the land area, "Drop-off! ♫" Jared said in a singsong voice as he dropped William over the edge and stabbed him with his arm blades. "Gah--" William strained as he was devirtualized (supposedly). Yumi came up running as Aelita finished off the last blok that came from the Mega-Bloks. "What'd I miss?" "I just devirtualized Willy and Aelita killed a couple of über-Bloks," Jared replied in a happy voice. "What about you, Yumi?" Aelita asked, "Did anything exciting happen for you?" "I killed about 20 Creepers and Tarantulas all together on my way here." "Wow. No break?" "Nope." "What's a Tarantula?" "Their monsters that are quite dangerous," Yumi replied. "Alright," Jared stated as he turned around, "OFF TO THE TOWER! MUSH!" Jared enthusiastically cried. Meanwhile in the real world there was a red smoke passing through the campus and Ulrich spotted it and screamed, "What is that!?" "Looks like a red dust cloud like in the cartoons," Odd replied. "Well nah--" Ulrich began. "No swearing on campus Ulrich," Jim said. "--shitake mushrooms Odd Holmes!" Ulrich finished. The smoke got close and swarmed right into a nearby girl's mouth; she looked Oriental, had Black hair, blue eyes that turned red after the smoke went in her and she was about 5' 8". (To be continued...) Category:Blog posts